1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. Specifically, the invention relates to a vehicle seat including a seat frame and a shield that is fitted to the seat frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a vehicle seat, there is known a configuration in which a resin shield is fitted to a lateral portion of a seat cushion, and a connecting portion in which the seat cushion and a seat back are connected to each other via a recliner is covered from the outside (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-172714 (JP 2011-172714 A)). Specifically, the shield is provided so as to be integrally fitted to a side frame of the seat cushion. The shield covers, from the outside, the connecting portion in which the seat cushion is connected to a side frame of the seat back via the recliner, at a rear end portion of the side frame of the seat cushion.
In the related art, the shield may be broadly fitted (a broad portion of the shield may be fitted) to the side frame of the seat cushion such that the shield is not in a cantilever state. However, in a case where a space that allows the shield to be broadly fitted to the side frame of the seat cushion cannot be secured, abnormal noise and backlash may be caused due to vibrations resulting from a gap that is generated between the shield and the side frame.